mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Meenah Peixes
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see 'The Imperial Condesce'' '''Meenah is a seadweller troll. She is wearing dark grey pants and a black shirt, similar to Terezi's clothes. The shirt has a tyrian purple Pisces symbol. She also has tyrian purple and white sneakers, gold bracelets with what appear to be tyrian purple gems, colored glasses, and gold piercings on one of her eyebrows. She wields a yellow trident as her weapon, which looks the same as the one wielded by Feferi. Her hair is a pair of long, thin braids that trail on the ground behind her. She almost certainly has tyrian colored blood. Her horns are identical to Feferi Peixes and she uses Feferi's Typing Quirk, though only on capital letters. She is the first troll to be known by her name first, rather than her Trollhandle. Initially she is seen grinning menacingly at Roxy. She subsequently appears behind Roxy when she turns to face her (much like Dirk Strider and Bro), and chokes her with her 2x3dent, snapping . This references from the Midnight Crew Intermission. Roxy then proceeds to before absconding, which is possibly a reference to her previous desire to punch the Batterwitch. She also appeared very briefly in On it is revealed that her name is Meenah in the Dialoglog. She appears to have knowledge of the game, at least in reference to the god tiers. She also appears to be quite happy to be dead, as it is a sign that an unspecified "plan" of hers worked. She refuses to elaborate on the nature of her plan to John, however, and proceeds to try skewering Dream Roxy with a throw of her trident. John pushes Dream Roxy out of the way, taking the blow in her place, causing him to wake up. Personality She appears to be rather aggressive, with her wanting to "poke some holes" in Roxy "for the halibut" (for the hell of it) Also very rude to John with the way she speaks to him. When questioned about Karkat and Vriska she claims to have no knowledge of them, making it likely she has not heard of the other trolls from Hivebent. She tends to be really sarcastic at times, possibly making her one of the meanest out of the new trolls that are going to come. She seems to be a little sneaky and sly as well. However, she does also volunteer some information to John, such as her intention to kill Dream Roxy for no apparent reason. Aranea tells Terezi " " It is likely that she is referring to Meenah. She also speaks in double negatives and with convoluted sentence structure: " " Speculation Meenah may be the pre-Scratch Condesce. She appears among the flashing pictures at the end of flash, while the Condesce and things related to her are shown, further strengthening this possibility. She also makes baking analogies, which may tie into the Condesce's identity as Betty Crocker, aka the Batterwitch. Finally, given the confirmation that her counterpart Aranea is the pre-Scratch Mindfang, it is heavily likely that Meenah plays a similar role. She is very likely a Thief of Life. Trivia When the suggestion box for Feferi's name was open, "Meenah" was one of the suggested names. The name may come from the Meena caste of India (a reference to the hemospectrum), who claim to descend from Matsya, the fish avatar of Vishnu. Alternatively, it may be derived from the Sanskrit name for the zodiac sign Pisces, Mīna. Her name is also pronounced the similarly to the word "meaner", (or the same depending on your accent ) and she is indeed meaner than most other Trolls. Category:Homestuck Trolls